


Quagmire

by scullywolf



Series: TXF: Scenes in Between [71]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullywolf/pseuds/scullywolf





	Quagmire

She grew increasingly agitated as the fire alarm continued to trill and Mulder refused to leave the office.

“Doesn’t matter, Scully. The elevators are stopped, and the fire’s in the stairwell. We’re stuck down here, so you might as well let me finish reading my magazine before we burn up.”

“Mulder! How can you be so calm? You hate fire! Mulder, we have to get out of here, now!”

A dismissive hand wave was the only response he offered.

Her gaze darted around the room, settling on the tiny window up near the ceiling. “There! Help me stack some boxes, and we can reach that window. We don’t have to die here!”

“Eh, I’m fine. Do what you want.”

“Mulder!”

She woke up with a gasp, her heart racing. It took a moment for her to realize the ringing fire alarm from her dream was in fact her phone. She fumbled to answer it.

“Yeah, h’llo?”

“Scully, it’s me. I’m on my way over. We’re booked on a flight leaving National Airport in an hour.”

“Wha-what? Mulder?”

There was a pause. “Did I wake you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, you did.” She rubbed her eyes. “Mulder, what’s this about? It’s Saturday.”

“This couldn’t wait. I’ll explain when I get there. Just be ready to go in five minutes.”

“Mul--!”

He’d hung up.

She stared at the receiver, her brain still trying to catch up. “Unbelievable.”

Experience had taught her to always keep a bag packed for occasions such as this. She was thankful that it gave her, at least, one fewer thing to think about as she hung up the phone and swung her feet out of bed with a groan. Queequeg yipped and whined, prancing around her feet as she made her way toward the bathroom.

“Just give me a minute, boy,” she said, absently. It wasn’t until she had finished washing her face that it occurred to her -- she had less than three minutes to make dog-sitting arrangements, and her mother was out of town.

“Damn!”

After hurrying to get dressed, Scully quickly went to the kitchen and fetched the list of dog sitters she regularly used. She’d only just picked up the phone to dial the first one when Mulder honked outside. Scowling, she dialed his cell number instead.

“I’m outside.”

“Yes, I know that. I’m calling because you need to give me a minute, and I don’t want you waking up my neighbors with the car horn.”

“Scully, we have to get to the airport. I already got you coffee.”

“I just. Need. A minute.” She hung up.

When the first two sitters both said they were unavailable, she put the phone in its cradle and turned to the dog still wiggling on the floor beside her.

“All right. He’s in such a damned hurry, you’ll just have to come with us. Let’s go, Queequeg. Walkies.”

She went back to the bedroom to get her suitcase, while Queequeg yipped and jumped. Soon she was juggling suitcase, briefcase, leash and keys, trying to get the apartment door locked behind her. At the curb in front of her building, Mulder had the car running and was agitatedly drumming on the steering wheel. He looked over as she neared the car, and his eyes widened.

Once she was out the front door of her building, Queequeg darted for the bushes, pulling Scully off balance when he hit the end of the leash. She managed to keep her feet and looked back over at her partner, who was tapping his wrist. She rolled her eyes at him and angled her head toward the dog as Queequeg, fortunately, went about his business quickly and didn’t leave anything behind that she would have to deal with just then.

“You’re bringing the dog?” Mulder asked when she finally got to the car and opened the rear door.

Queequeg jumped up onto the seat, and Scully put her bags on the floor. “I don’t have anybody to watch him.” She shut the door and got in the front passenger’s seat. “Thanks for the coffee.”

He gaped at her, then shook his head and put the car in drive.


End file.
